1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locomotive structures and in particular to means for filtering the engine coolant liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In locomotive radiator assemblies, the radiator is provided with a core header defining the inlet for the coolant liquid. The header has been conventionally provided with an inlet filter screen extending across the core header and secured thereto by an outer radiator header having an inlet connector for connecting the flow passage means from the engine to the radiator. Because of substantial obstructive restriction on the access to the header, maintenance of the filter screen was quite difficult and expensive. In such prior art design, removal of the radiator header was required so as to provide access to the filter screen and obstructions adjacent the radiator and locomotive engine made such removal and servicing very difficult.
In an effort to resolve this vexatious problem, a modified form of filter screen was provided wherein the radiator header was provided with a small filter housing portion removably receiving a small inlet filter screen which, in turn, was secured therein by a suitable inlet connector member. While such structure permitted improved facility of maintenance because of the smaller size of the filter assembly, it had the serious disadvantage of reduced filtering capacity, thereby requiring more frequent servicing operations.
A further prior art radiator structure utilized a screen box in the conduit from the engine to the header adjacent the connection to the header. This structure also had the disadvantage of requiring the use of a relatively small filter screen and thereby increasing the frequency of maintenance requirements. Additionally, this prior art structure had a serious disadvantage in permitting collection of water in the lower part of the filter which could freeze when the locomotive engine was not in service during cold weather conditions and which, therefore, was found to have serious maintenance and structural problems.